User blog:White diamond 777/Part 9 B: the surprise of green agate is a song (2 on by tinashe)
Once dusk steven and green agate arranged everything on the beach immitating a stage and steven borrowed the equipment of music to his dad and they called to lapis so that it helps in the part of rap of the song, soon steven I call to all the Gems, connie, his father, and his beach town friends. Once they were all there green agate said "this song was dedicated to ruby and sapphire, it's 2on of tinashe". And then he began to sing: 1: Green agateGive me all that you got nowMake you want me cause I'm hot nowI'm gone, so faded I'm on oneBang bang, pop off like a long gun Green agateIf you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise Get faded, turn up with the big boysLive fast, die young that's my choice Get money, get money like an invoiceWe can mob all in the whipMake the money make a gripI be stuntin' with my cliqueGetting faded 'till we trip (oh) Green agateMan, I love to get onI love to get 2 on When the drink be too strongWhen the tree be way too strongGet faded, turn up, bruh Pour it on up 'till I can't even think no more Get ratchet, go dumb then go more dumb thenWe can keep it lit, let's rollI love to get 2 onLet-let... let's rollI love to get 2 on, I love to Let-let-let's roll Let-let-let's roll 2: Green agateYea we can get active And all my bitches attractive We go, you know who we are now Get high, hotbox in my car now Green agate If you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise Get faded, turn up with the big boys Live fast, die young that's my choice Get money, get money like an invoice We can mob all in the whip Make the money make a gripI be stuntin' with my clique Getting faded 'till we trip (oh) Green agate Man, I love to get on I love to get 2 on When the drink be too strong When the tree be way too strong Get faded, turn up, bruh Pour it on up 'till I can't even think no more Get ratchet, go dumb then go more dumb then We can keep it lit, let's rollI love to get 2 on Let-let... let's rollI love to get 2 on, I love toLet-let-let's roll Let-let-let's roll 3: Lapis lazuli Uh, pull your panties down from under you Beat that pussy up, make you wanna holla Q Drunk than a bitch, high on that Mary Jane Pussy in my mouth, pussy on my pinky ring Nasty, baby me do it in the backseat Swear this marijuana keep it cracking Lights, camera, action, I ain't doing nothing 'til the cash in Money, money, money, weed, fashion Draped up and dripped out, keep the trees passing Girl toot that thing up, fuck me, fuck rapping Days of our lives so clap, clap that cake Spreading your thighs I pump, pump your brakes, ay Green agate Just give me the trees and we can smoke it ya Just give me the drink and we can pour it ya And my enemies, they see me living now And if you roll with me, then you'll be winning now, oh Green agateMan, I love to get on I love to get 2 on When the drink be too strong When the tree be way too strong Get faded, turn up, bruh Pour it on up 'till I can't even think no more Get ratchet, go dumb then go more dumb then We can keep it lit, let's rollI love to get 2 on Let-let... let's rollI love to get 2 on, I love to Let-let-let's roll. Once they finish the song they all started clapping and green agate said "thank you beach city" ...... end part 9 b wait for part 10 Category:Blog posts